


Hospitalized

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [21]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: After getting shot in the shoulder on a case, Aaron texts you to report that he's at the hospital. Unfortunately for him, you're an investigative reporter and prepositions matter to you. At least you've got Dave on your side to promote clear communication.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: 50 Kisses [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Kudos: 45
Collections: Well that was delightful, [That's A Penis meme] ...or is it?





	Hospitalized

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Kiss Request: A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.

“Aaron Hotchner!”

You stormed into the hospital room, nostrils flaring and eyes bright. Derek put his fist over his mouth and snickered.

“Oh, boss man is in trouble.” 

He ushered Spencer and Emily out of the room. And just in time too. 

You slammed the door shut, nearly taking his fingers with it.

“How dare you text me and say you’re at the hospital," you barked.

Aaron propped himself up in the hospital bed and cleared his throat.

“Technically, it was—”

“Don’t you dare.” You held up a finger. “I am the wordsmith between the two of us. And there is a distinct difference between ‘I’m at the hospital’ and, oh yeah. ‘I’m  _ in _ the hospital because an unsub shot me’.”

“It’s just my shoulder. I’ll be fine.”

“I was eavesdropping on the shadiest backhand deal between a liaison for the NRA and a senator—”

“Which one?”

“Who do you think? And not the point! I was in the middle of the Smithsonian as they were pretending to talk about the atomic bomb when I get a text from Dave saying you’ve been SHOT.”

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

“I have uncovered political scandals, gone undercover with gangs, and learned how to cook...I’m not going to finish that sentence to a member of law enforcement. But you are by far the most difficult, uncommunicative—”

“I love you too.”

Clenching your jaw, you glared at him and swallowed.

“You got the asshole, right?”

“Of course we did.” 

Throwing your head back, you breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the edge of his bed. After shaking out your shoulders, you traced the tips of your fingers along the side of his face. Aaron looked into your eyes and smirked.

“I am glad you resorted to investigating political corruption instead of gang violence.”

“The politicians are even worse.”

“I know. Which is why you’ve been working non-stop and loving it.”

“Yeah, at least I’m not the one getting shot.”

You leaned in to press your lips to his, cautiously trailing kisses to the corner of his mouth, jawline, and down his neck. He leaned his head back and hummed in approval.

“Please tell me you’re going to need supervision,” you murmured onto his heated skin, “to make sure you don’t overextend yourself.”

“I’ll be fine in a few days.”

“Sure,” you scoffed and leaned back. “I’ll just ask Dave.”

“He so going to rat me out.”

You patted his knee and raised your eyebrows.

“Don’t worry, Aaron. I count on it.”


End file.
